Why Her?
by Shyyyy15
Summary: Max and the Flock save the world and go to her mom's house.But what happens when Fang is spending so much time with Ella? Why is he spending so much time with her? And why is Max so jealous? Read to find out! Flames and all that welcome! Complete..
1. You knew!

**Okay, so this is like my 6****th**** story and all of my other stories aren't complete…because I have writer's block… So if you have any ideas for **_**those**_** stories if you could inbox me or tell me in a review that would be awesome! Okayyy Welll in this story Max just saved the world, and then they went to her mom's house and stuff. Okay and then Max, Fang, and Iggy are 17. Nudge is 14. The Gasman is 12 and Angel is 9. Oh yeah and Ella is 15! I altered the ages some but yeah okay…Umm Read and Review? Thanks!  
**

"Well, maybe if you weren't spending so much time with Ella, you would've known!" I yelled.  
"Max, love, just stop, you don't un-"  
"I don't understand what, Fang?" I interrupted  
"You don't-! Max, I just can't explain it to you, yet!"  
"Yeah. Whatever." Okay, so you're all probably really confused. Yes, well, let's go back to when we all first arrived at my mom's house after we first saved the world.  
***********************************************************************************

"Hey Mom! We're home!" I shouted into the Martinez house.  
"Oh. My. Gosh! MAX!" Ella squealed.  
"Hi Ella!" And then we were all greeted with hugs from Ella, like always.  
"Is mom home yet?" I asked.  
"Not yet, why?" And of course! She just _had_ to ask why.  
"Max and I need to talk to her." Fang replied. And then, we hear a car door slam and footsteps come up the front porch steps. And as soon as she came in, there was another hug fest. Yay! Those are my favorites! (Note the sarcasm here people!)  
*************************************************************************************

After the excitement level came down , Fang and I decided to talk to my mom.

"So?" She asked sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"Well, Fang and I just wanted to let you kno-" I started.  
"We wanted to let you know that we're going out." Fang said.  
"Okay." My mom was strangely calm, but I had a feeling that was going to change.  
"Right, so Fang and I-"  
"We were wondering if we could share a room this time?" He _really _needed to stop interrupting me!  
"No." Was her reply.  
"Seriously? Mom, we've been dat-"  
"Max, chill out! Yes, you guys can. I trust you."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes, I mean you guys have been dating for three years now and-"  
"Wait, you knew? How?"  
"Ella. Nudge. Angel." And with that, she winked and got up to go watch T.V. in the living room leaving me fuming.

They are SOOOO going to get it!

* * *

**Alright well that's it until the next chapter! Can you please review? Flames and all that totally welcome! Oh and anonymous reviews are set up!  
~Fang's My Brother~ **


	2. TD,NHIE,nd a Can I ask you something?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And uhhm yeah so I'm sorry if you got an email saying that chap. 2 was up and it wouldn't come up because I accidentally uploaded something for my one of my other stories! : ( Sorryyy! Anyway…this chapter SHOULD be longer than the first….maybe hopefully…Anyway R&R! Thankks for reading, btw!  
Max: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Me: How does a book report factor into this?  
Max: Wasn't talking about that…  
Me: Well, I didn't forget anything else!  
Fang: Disclaimer  
Me: Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yeah….hehehe….  
****Max: Yeah! Good job! Now here's a cookie!  
Me: *sigh* Whatever, Max! You're so sarcastic…  
Max: That's the point! Gah! You're useless!  
Me: Why, thank you!  
Max and Fang: Disclaimer!  
Me: *sighs* Fine! *mutters* dumb love birds…  
Max: Excuse me?  
Me: Uh….me no owny Maximum Ride or characters now if you'll excuse I'm gunna go run before Max decides to beat me up….So here's the next chapter!**

**Mild language...btw...and some dirty parts...ish**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Max POV**_

As I sauntered into the room Ella, Nudge, and Angel shared, I couldn't help but snicker. This was truly going to be fun! Suddenly I heard Angel shout,  
"OMG! You guys, let's play truth or dare!" …..That little mind reading twit…

…It wasn't exactly what I planned, but it could work. Sooner or later, we as in the flock, and Ella were all in a huge circle.

"Okay since Angel suggested it, she goes first! Which I don't really get that rule because what if she just wanted something to do so she suggested it but she didn't want to go or maybe she didn't have any thing to say or wait no we could help her right? Hey Max, I'm hungry can I have some ice cream? Wait, no, I want cake! You know I don't really like chocolate cake it's kin-"  
"NUDGE! SHUT UP!" Angel shouted.  
"Angel, language." I warned  
"Yeah, okay. Fine. Anyway, Max truth or dare?"  
"Uhhm… I don't know. Truth?"  
"Gah! Okay is it true that you love Fang?"  
"Really, Angel? Really?"  
"Yes, really Max! Now answer!"  
"Fine…yes, I do!"  
"Okay! Your turn!"  
"Okay, Ella! Truth or dare?" I asked darkly.  
"Dare!" she said and smiled all evil like.  
"I dare you…to…dye Iggy's hair pink! …Permanently!" = D

**One Iggy hair dying later  
**

Oh my gosh! That was hilarious! Best thing I've ever done!  
"Anyway, Iggy! Truth or dare?" Ella asked.  
"Truth!"  
"Darn. Okay is it true that you really like Twilight?"  
"Maybe…Okay! Yes! It's true! I love Twilight and New Moon and Eclipse!" This statement was followed by really loud laughter.  
"That…is…hilarious!" Ella spit out in between giggles.  
"Yeah, whatever. Nudge truth or dare?" Iggy asked.  
"Uhhm… dare!" She answered.  
"I dare you to lick the floor!" he grinned all evil like.

"Ohh gross! Ugh…fine!" And with that…she licked the floor! …Yeah gross!  
"'Kay! Gazzy, truth or dare!"  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to clean the toilet with your toothbrush!"  
"Oh jeez…"

**After Gazzy cleans the toilet with his toothbrush…  
**

"Anyway…Fang truth or dare?" Gazzy asked.  
"Uhhm… Dare."  
"I dare you to lick Max's whole face!"  
"Okay, Gazzy that' gross even for you!" I said.  
"Sorry, Max, but he's got to do it!" And then he actually did it! That little twit boyfriend of mine licked my face! My whole face! Sigh. Why me, higher power? Why me?  
"Max, you taste like soap…" Was my boyfriend's awesome reply.  
"Oh yeah, thanks Fang."  
"Sorry. Anyway, Max….truth or dare?"  
"Dare." I was so taking a chance here.  
"I dare you…to give me a piggyback ride!"  
"Uh no...not no hell no!" And with that he pulled me up and jumped on my back. Which really...that hurt!

**A Fang piggyback around the house later...  
**

"Okay this truth or dare thing...yeah it needs to stop..." I announced  
"I agree with Max! Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Ella said.  
"I didn't say that I wanted to play Never Have I Ever! Did I?" I asked.  
"Nope! You're playing anyway! Also, you're going first! And I don't think that Angel and Gazzy should play..."  
"You're right. Hey guys why don't you go watch T.V. in the living room?"  
"Okay." they replied simultaneously and walked out of the room and closed the door.  
"Right so this is gunna get dirty..." Ella said. (**a/n: uhhm yeah it _might_ get dirty if you don't want to read it then skip to the part where it says After NHIE, kay? Thnx!)  
**"Oh jeez..."  
"Yeah, so Max you're first!" I sighed...This was going to be one long night...  
"Okay. Never have I ever had a fake ID." **(A/N: The order is Max, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and then Fang.)**  
"Bahaha okay...Never have I ever done 'it'." Ella said. Oh wow...did you hear that? She said 'it'...and she's 15...wow...  
"Uhmm. Never have I ever...gotten a carpet burn." **...-Iggy**  
"Never have I ever...gone to jail**!"-Nudge**  
"Never have I ever made out with someone." **-Fang**  
"Liar!" I practically shouted. He sighed...Exactly.  
"Fine! Never have I ever fallen out of a window." **/-Fang**  
"Okay. Never have I ever wantded to be a vampire." **-Max**  
"Never have I ever done it doggy style." **-Ella**  
"Never have I ever had phone ***..." **-Iggy**  
"Never have I ever used someone elses's toothbrush**..."-Nudge **

And with that...Iggy was out and we decided to stop. We had gotten bored...

**AFTER NEVER HAVE I EVER.../**

**Fang Pov**

I had decided! I was going to ask her. For sure. No doubt about it. So I waited until we were all alone.

"Hey Ella, I need to ask you something..."**  
**

**And with _that _I shall end this chapter! Muhahahahaha...Anyways please review! Like I said flames welcome! (and remember anonymous reviews are set up!)  
Max:Why do you accept flames?  
Me: Because I can.  
Fang: Are you sure?  
Me: Am I sure about _what_?  
Fang: That you can?  
Me: Well, no.  
Fang: Then why'd you say 'because you can'?  
Me:BECAUSE! UGHHHH _You, _mister, are very very annoying!  
**

**Yeah well anyway, review and flames are totally welcome! = )**

~Fang's My Brother~ 


	3. What the heck? You and her? Right now?

**SO, I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! There's just been a lot of crap going on. I've had to worry about cheer, keeping up my grades, and a whole lot of other stuff. BUT, I'm on break and I'm updating! OH, and the characters ((Max and Fang mainly)) are kind of a little maybe OOC! :-) So here we go…**

_**Last time….**_

_**Fang Pov **_

_**I had decided! I was going to ask her. For sure. No doubt about it. So I waited until we were all alone.**_

_**"Hey Ella, I need to ask you something..."**_

**Fang POV**

"Sure. Anything." She said.  
"Well, I need your help with something." I responded.  
"Uh, with what?" she asked suspiciously.  
" Max."  
"Alright, what's the deal?" she smiled evilly.  
I whispered her the plan. And she agreed.

What? Did you think I'd tell you?

Well, it doesn't matter.

"So when does this plan go into effect?" she asked.  
"As soon as possible." I answered with a crooked smile.  
"Alright, well I want to do the same thing with Iggy. Is that okay?"  
"With my plan it should work out for both of us."  
"Alright."  
"Okay. Let's do this thing." With that, I headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, the first thing I saw was Max.

"Hey" I said.  
"Hey." She responded. Max got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Soon, Ella came down from upstairs.  
"Hey El, want to watch TV with me?"  
"Yeah, what's on? Do you know?" Max came back in and sat in the same spot she was earlier and eyed us suspiciously. I sat down next to her and Ella sat really close to me. Suddenly, Max got up like she was mad. At what, I wasn't sure. She stormed upstairs and slammed the door to her room. Sometimes, that girl could be really bi-polar.

**MAX POV**

Why was Ella sitting so close to MY boyfriend? I mean, I thought I made it very clear that he's mine! I don't know what her problem is, but Fang is mine! What was up with that? Once I cooled down, I walked back downstairs. Ella was sitting awful close to Fang and I didn't want that. So, me, being the awesome girlfriend I am, plopped myself right in between them.  
"Uh, hey babe." Fang said.  
"Hey. What are you two up to?"  
"Nothing. We were just going out to go Christmas shopping."  
"Can I come? Or is that just you and Ella time?"  
"Max, come on now. I love you."  
"Whatever. I'm going back up to my room. Have fun with your little shopping trip." I hissed. I was a little jealous, but I mean come on! He is MY boyfriend. OF THREE YEARS! I stormed up to my room and turned my music up loud.

**Sorry if this sucks a little. I'm writing this while trying to watch The Blind Side sooo yeah... Uhmm yeahh…**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Sharpiee!**


	4. The Mall

_**Hey guys! So, I'm writing this... And I'm sorry if it sucks. It's just a little hard writing with NO reviewing or ideas. Anyway, I appriciate those of you reading! It means a lot.! Trust me... A LOT! :) Anywho, this is CHAPTER FOUR! :) R&R!**_

**"Can I come? Or is that just you and Ella time?"  
"Max, come on now. I love you."  
"Whatever. I'm going back up to my room. Have fun with your little shopping trip." I hissed. I was a little jealous, but I mean come on! He is MY boyfriend. OF THREE YEARS! I stormed up to my room and turned my music up loud.**

FANG POV

Never go shopping with Ella. I mean, EVER. Window shopping for what I wanted to get Max for Christmas was toture!

"Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Ella suggested.  
"Wait," I said, spying a sparkly one. "What about that one?"  
"I don't think she'll like it. It's too sparkly."  
"Ella, look at it, though. It looks...Max enough..."  
"Max enough? Okay, honestly, I think she'll like whatever you get her."  
"Even if it's real...'girly'?"  
"I think she'll love it."  
"Okay, I'm going with that one." I said and paid for the item.

Ella and I walked around the mall a little more. We were headed towards Aéropostale when I spotted Max and Nudge. Crap. Why were they here? I guess we would find out soon enough.

MAX POV

I was laughing at a joke Nudge had just told when I spotted Ella and Fang. What were they doing here? Suddenly, Nudge squealed.

"Ohmygosh! Look, there's Ella!" She screamed as she ran towards her best friend. I sullenly followed hoping Fang had forgotten about my little drama episode back at the house. We finally reached them as Ella was stuffing something into her bag. It was probably Nudge's Christmas present. I sighed as Ella and Nudge talked about how we should team up for shopping. Fang embraced me in a hug and I tuned Nudge and Ella out. Being with Fang, was perfect. Being around him...Everytime he touched me, EVERYTHING seemed to melt away. Plus, I over reacted back at the house. I mean, we ALL know Ella has the biggest crush on Iggy. I pulled away and looked at him. He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"Max! We should go to Aéropostale! Like, right now! Fang you can come too!" Thank you Ella for RUINING a perfect moment!

"Yeah, sure." I croaked. To be honest, I wasn't feeling good at all. And lately, I'd been so bi-polar! I had no idea what was up with me.

We headed towards the store and suddenly I was pulled back by a belt loop on my jeans.

"Do you feel okay?" Fang whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.  
"Honsetly? No. Lying? I feel perfectly fine."  
"Max, let's go home."  
"Weren't you shopping for Christmas?"  
"I was, but it's already taken care of."  
"What about Ella and Nudge?"  
"They've been to the mall by themselves before."  
"How are they getting home?  
He hesitated then answered.  
"We could wait in the car." Damn, he got me! I was going to cave. Everything was taken care of! What else could I throw out there?

FANG POV

I saw the gears in Max's head turning, trying to find a way to get out of admitting she didn't feel good to everyone else. I picked her up, getting her out of her thoughts, and walked towards the car.

When we got to the car, I set her down and she had a pouty look on her face.

"What?" I asked her.  
"You didn't tell Ella and Nudge we were coming out here."  
"Oops." I smiled and opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes and got in. I walked around to the other side, got in, and turned the radio on. Some Justin Bieber song started to play. I went to change it and Max stopped me, claiming this was one of the songs she actually liked.

~.~

We waited at least an hour for Nudge and Ella, but it was fun. We played old games we use to play while we were on the run. Suddenly, the back doors opened and filled with Nudge and Ella's giggling and shopping bag crinkiling. I sighed and started the car.

This would a long day.

Especially since Christmas was tomorrow.

_**So like it, love it, hate it? Review please! :) Oh, and this story will be ending next chapter. I just don't have the time to carry it out like I wanted. I'm very sorry! But hopefully this chapter was okay. Final chapter next! Thanks guys!**_

_**Oh, and I'm sorry the chapters are so short and the characters are a little OOC.! Sorry! :)**_


	5. Christmas

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride, kay?**_

"Max! Max! Wake up!" Angel was jumping on my bed and so was Nudge. I groaned and got up. I made my way to the loving room to see Gazzy opening all his presents. I was glad they were all happy, but I was not happy with them waking me up at five. I yawned and sat down next to Fang. He put his arm around me and I snuggled against him.

We had just finished unwrapping presents and I had gotten nothing from Fang. Not one single thing I got was from Fang. NOTHING! I was ticked to say the least.  
"Max." Fang said.  
"What Fang?" I snapped.  
"Max, don't be mad at me. Your present is upstairs, let me go get it." He retreated upstairs and then came back down stairs.  
"Fang, you ARE going to do it, right?" Angel asked.  
"Yes, Angel. Max, I love you and I think I'm ready for this commitment. Max," he got on one knee and I was shocked. "Max, will you marry me?" I smiled and nodded yes.

I knew that no matter what happened from now on, Fang and I would be just fine.

_**I know that ended short and I SOOOO strayed from my original plot, but I need to focus on one or two stories at a time. From now, I will just be writing one shots and adding to my other stories. I'm so sorry guys. I know I've disappointed a lot of you and I'm sorry, but it's just what I had to do.**_


	6. Help Me?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
